Hotaru
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Ketikajanji itu bertaut.... Apakah seorang Momo Hinamori adalah seseorang yang tak bertanggung jawab pada Hitsugaya yang terluka karena menolongnya ? Tapi kedua hati yang telah terjalin itu sanggup memahaminya....


Kazuka is baaacckkk!!!!

Haha…kmbali dengan cerita Bleach……

Fic yg dibuat berdasarkan ksah kazuka sndiri……

Tpi ending na agk beda…….

DISCLAIMER :

Bleach bkan punya Kazuka, tapi punya TITE KUBO-sensei….

Tapi kazuka ngarep bz bkin cerita sehebat bleach….(ngarep)

**Hotaru**

Mata _teal_ yang dingin itu memandangnya dalam. Memancarkan kesejukan, menuju sepasang mata _hazel_ didepannya. Tersenyum indah. Dan yang bermata _hazel _itumerasa bahwa senyuman itu hanya miliknya.

"Kau tahu....Momo, Aku sudah menyayangimu sejak dulu, sejak kau menjadi teman kecilku yang berharga."

"Begitu juga aku, Shiro...."

Mereka kembali tersenyum. Seuntai kata berisikan pernyataan perasaan sudah tersampaikan satu sama lain.

Mereka lalu berjalan pulang menuju rumah, dengan kedua tangan berpegangan erat, di tengah keramaian malam itu.

******************************

"Hei, Momo, Kurosaki dan yang lain mengajak kita berkemah, kau mau ikut, kan ?" tanya Hitsugaya, kepada Hinamori di saat pulang sekolah.

"Kalau kau ikut, tentu aku akan ikut."

"Aku juga begitu, Momo..."

"Jadi kau mau ikut tidak ?"

"Aku mau, jika kau mau."

"Ya sudah, aku ikut."

"Baiklah. Kata Kurosaki kita kerumahnya dulu, dan akan berangkat kesana bersama-sama."

"Ya..."

"Aku akan menjemputmu, Momo."

"Terima kasih, eh, sudah sampai dirumahku, nih, terima kasih mau mengantarku." Hinamori tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku akan bersedia melakukan apapun yang baik untukmu." Hitsugaya berlalu sambil melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum balik.

Hinamori benar-benar merasa bahwa senyuman Hitsugaya itu cuma untuknya dan miliknya seorang. Ia jadi merasa menjadi perempuan yang paling beruntung di dunia. Memiliki seseorang yang sangat menyayanginya, mengerti dirinya, dan termasuk seseorang yang jenius, yang tentu saja membuat Hinamori bangga. Senyum kini selalu menghiasi dirinya, walaupun dengan ketakutan akan kehilangan Hitsugaya selalu membayanginya, tapi tak apalah, yang terpenting sekarang, saat ini, Hitsugaya telah menjadi miliknya.

******************************

Tempat berkemah yang dipilih Ichigo memang indah. Diselingi rapatnya pepohonan, ada sebuah sungai yang mengalir jernih, dengan suara yang mendamaikan hati. Dan kata orang-orang, hutan ini ialah hutan yang paling banyak terdapat kunang-kunang, hewan yang sekarang sudah sangat amat jarang ditemukan.

Mereka tiba disana saat sudah senja. Cahaya matahari yang memerah, sungguh indah. Pancaran hangat matahari itu telah berganti dengan hembusan angin dingin pertanda malam beberapa menit lagi akan menjelang. Masing-masing merapatkan kaki untuk menahan dingin itu.

"Heeeiiii... Ichigo, kenapa kau tumpahkan kopi ini ke bajuku ? Kotor nih !!" teriakan Rukia mengejutkan mereka semua.

"Ahahaha... maaf...maaf... nanti kubersihkan deh..." jawab Ichigo santai.

"Kau ini !!!" Rukia lalu memukul Ichigo sampai Ichigo menyerah dan mengerang kesakitan.

Yang lain lalu tertawa. Mereka memang aneh. Ada gosip yang menyebar kalau mereka sudah resmi jadian, tapi mereka berdua menyangkalnya habis-habisan, namun tentu saja gosip itu tak pernah hilang selama mereka akrab begitu tapi masih mengaku teman saja.

"Mereka berdua lucu, ya, Shiro..."

Hitsugaya diam.

"Shiro... hei.. kamu kenapa ?" Hinamori menengok wajahnya.

"Tidak..."

"Lalu kenapa kamu diam saja ?"

"Aku cuma malas menanggapi cerita semacam mereka yang selalu menyangkal itu."

Hinamori cuma tertawa kecil. Perasaan Hitsugaya memang susah dipahami. Dan yang paling memahaminya cumalah Hinamori.

"Aku ingin sekali melihat kunang-kunang, Shiro."

"Aku juga. Mereka begitu indah, bercahaya di malam yang gelap."

"Nanti malam mau menemaniku melihatnya ?"

"Apa ada kata tidak untukmu, Momo ?"

"Ada, yaitu kata tidak mau bersamaku."

"Mustahil bagiku mengatakannya." Hitsugaya melingkarkan tangan kirinya di bahu Hinamori.

Hinamori merasa damai. Tangan itu terasa sangat hangat. Mendamaikan hatinya.

"Hei, kalian, nampaknya enak sekali...!!" teriak Ichigo sambil menyeruput kopinya.

Mereka berdua bergerak menjauh. Wajah mereka memerah, dan berpalingan satu sama lain, mereka lupa bahwa bukan hanya ada mereka berdua di situ.

******************************

Hinamori berjalan sendiri di dekat sungai bertebing kecil itu. Hitsugaya sepertinya tidur terlalu cepat, tak usahlah ia membangunkannya hanya untuk melihat kunang-kunang.

Sesuatu bercahaya kuning berpendar melewati muka Hinamori. Ia begitu takjub dengan pemandangan yang baru sekali ia lihat seumur hidup itu. Cantik sekali, dan tak bisa ia temukan dikota tempat ia tinggal.

"Cantik, ya..." suara Hitsugaya mengejutkan Hinamori di tengah kekagumannya pada binatang itu.

"Shiro, kukira kau sudah tidur."

"Tadi sebenarnya iya. Tapi begitu kuingat kamu, aku pun terbangun."

"Oh ya, terima kasih."

Hinamori masih memandang kunang-kunang itu. Sementara mata Hitsugaya tak juga lepas pada senyuman Hinamori, memperhatikan lekat-lekat wajah perempuan yang sangat ia sukai.

"Aku ingin menangkapnya satu, mau kuperlihatkan pada yang lain." ucap Hinamori sambil mengejar seekor kunang-kunang. Hingga sampai pada sebuah ujung tebing yang lumayan tinggi, dan dibawahnya ada sungai dengan bebatuan yang bergerombol.

"Momo, hati-hati, ya...."

"Sudahlah, tenang saja. Aku hampir menangkap... Huaaa..." teriak Hinamori ketika tanah yang ia pijak tiba-tiba runtuh dan ia sekarang hanya berpegangan pada sebuah akar pohon yang menggantung.

"Momo !!" Hitsugaya mengejar Hinamori, dan segera mengulurkan tangannya, membantu Hinamori untuk kembali naik.

"Shiro... aku takut...." Hinamori hampir menangis.

"Tenanglah, aku akan segera menarikmu." Hitsugaya berusaha menarik Hinamori, dan akhirnya berhasil.

"Te....te..terima kasih, Shiro." Hinamori masih bergetar suaranya karena ketakutan.

Tapi keadaan berbalik. Bagian Hitsugaya duduk itu kembali runtuh, dan giliran Hitsugaya yang jatuh tanpa sempat ditangkap Hinamori, dan segera jatuh menuju bebatuan yang ada dibawahnya itu.

"Shiroooo!!!!!!" Hinamori berteriak kencang, hingga menyebabkan yang lainnya menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Hinamori ?" Rukia mendekatinya.

Hinamori benar-benar meneteskan air matanya, dan suaranya tambah bergetar. "Shi...shi...shirooo..." dia berkata sambil menunjukkan tangannya kebawah, tempat Hitsugaya berada. Namun ia segera berlari dari tempat itu,tak kuat melihatnya, dan terduduk menangis di depan kemahnya.

******************************

"Hei, Hinamori, Hitsugaya-kun sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit lima menit yang lalu. Kau mau kesana ?" Rukia menenangkan Hinamori yang masih terisak.

"Ini semua karena aku, karena aku, karena aku, Kuchiki !" Hinamori terisak.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, Hinamori. Karena kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu, Hitsugaya-kun tak bisa cepat sembuh. Sebaiknya kamu kesana, temani dia, beri dia semangat."

"Apa lukanya parah ?" tanya Hinamori pelan.

Rukia terdiam sesaat. Ia menghela nafas sebentar, kemudian berkata pelan. "Katanya luka di kepalanya lumayan dalam,dan sekarang ia tidak sadarkan diri, namun tak sampai melukai organ dalam."

Tangis Hinamori makin kencang, ia merasa semakin bersalah.

"Aku tidak berani kesana. Kalau Shiro bangun dan dia marah padaku, kau tak tahu betapa lukanya aku...."

"Kenapa kau hanya menduganya, temuilah dia.

Hinamori lari dari Rukia lagi.

******************************

Beberapa hari setelahnya, saat pulang sekolah.

"Kapan kau akan menengoknya, Hinamori ?"

"Entahlah. Aku takut jika aku datang, dan dia marah padaku, karena semua ini adalah salahku, benar-benar salahku !!"

Rukia menghela nafas lagi. Susah rasanya meyakinkan Hinamori untuk mau menjenguk Hitsugaya.

"Kabarnya ia sudah sadar dari tadi malam..." ucap Rukia.

"Benarkah ?" wajah Hinamori jadi sedikit menunjukkan secercah kegembiraan. "Mu..mungkin nanti sore akan kucoba menjenguknya."

Rukia tersenyum. Akhirnya.

******************************

Hinamori berjalan pelan menuju kamar 203, tempat Hitsugaya berada. Tangannya kembali bergetar saat memegang _handle _pintunya. Dibukanya sedikit demi sedikit. Tampak Hitsugaya yang sedang duduk membaca buku.

Oleh Hitsugaya, nampak sepasang mata _hazel _ mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Momo !!" panggilnya.

Tapi ketakutan Hinamori kembali datang. Ia jadi tak ingin menemui Hitsugaya, karena takut Hitsugaya akan marah besar padanya. Ia tahu, kalau ia bersikap seperti itu mungkin akan dianggap oleh orang lain bahwa ia adalah orang yang samasekali tak mau bertanggung jawab. Tapi Hinamori berkata dalam hatinya, ia hanya butuh waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya, dan berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, lalu kemudian datang kepada Hitsugaya.

Sementara Hitsugaya, ia ingin sekali mengejar Hinamori tadi, tapi, infus yang membelenggu tangannya menghalanginya.

******************************

Malam itu Hinamori tak dapat tidur dengan tenang. Walaupun sudah pukul 10 malam. Dikepalanya berputar kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya dan Hitsugaya. Ia ingin sekali datang pada Hitsugaya, meminta maaf dan hubungan mereka kembali seperti biasanya.

Sudahlah, akhirnya Hinamori memutuskan untuk ke rumah sakit malam ini juga, karena rumahnya cukup dekat dengan rumah sakit, ia pun berlari.

"Shiro!!!" teriaknya saat memasuki kamar 203 itu. Tapi yang ada cuma kekosongan. Sprei tempat tidurnya masih berantakan, tanda baru saja penghuninya keluar. Infusnya masih menggantung. Berarti Hitsugaya kabur. Segera Hinamori panggil perawat yang ada. Mereka mencari kesana kemari, dan tetap tak menemukan laki-laki berambut salju itu.

Hinamori kembali pulang dengan menangis. Kali ini menangisnya lebih pedih. Hitsugaya pasti pergi karena sangat marah pada dirinya. Dan ia kembali menyalahkan dirinya, mengapa tidak dari kemarin ia coba untuk masuk ke kamar itu, meminta maaf. Penyesalan hanya datang belakangan. Sekarang ia tak tahu kemana harus mencari Hitsugaya, dan permintaan maaf hanyalah satu-satunya kata yang ingin disampaikannya. Air mata itu pun kembali menetes deras, hingga ia tertidur.

******************************

Sudah beberapa hari ini Hinamori tak melihat Hitsugaya. Sudah ia cari dirumahnya, dia tak ada juga. Kemana lagi harus dicarinya ? Dulu ia merasa ia adalah perempuan yang paling beruntung di dunia. Sekarang ia merasa menjadi perempuan dengan nasib paling malang sedunia. Karena perbuatannya sendiri, Hitsugaya mesti terluka menggantikan dirinya, tapi disaat sakit, Hinamori tak bersamanya karena takut Hitsugaya marah dan kembali membuatnya terluka. Ah, ia memang perempuan yang paling payah, pikirnya. Mengapa?Mengapa?Mengapa? Hanya kata itulah yang ada di benak Hinamori saat ini. Air mata tak lagi menetes, karena mungkin sudah habis, pikirnya lagi. Matanya yang bengkak kemerahan itu menunjukkan pada teman-temannya, betapa menyesalnya dia.

******************************

Salju sudah turun. Taman itu mulai ditutupi benda lembut putih yang tebal. Hinamori berjalan disana, masih berharap menemukan Hitsugaya ada disana, meski sudah 5 hari ia tak bertemu, dan telepon yang tak pernah diangkat Hitsugaya dari Hinamori beberapa hari ini.

Meski ia tahu, Hitsugaya pasti akan marah, benci, dan mungkin tak akan menemuinya lagi selamanya, tapi, permintaan maaf itu harus tetap tersampaikan. Walaupun mungkin kalau ia bertemu sekali lagi dengan Hitsugaya, itu mungkin akan menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hitsugaya, karena pastinya Hitsugaya akan benar-benar membencinya, mana ada orang yang ma memaafkan kekasihnya yang tak pernah mau menemuinya disaat sakit, sedihnya.

Tapi matanya menangkap seseorang yang berdiri sendiri di bawah pohon sakura yang membeku, dengan kepala yang berbalut perban, dan tangan yang juga sama keadaannya. Sungguh keajaiban di tengah penantiannya.

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, ia hampiri pemuda itu, dengan hati-hati.

"Shi...Shiro-chan.... a...aku cuma mau datang untuk minta maaf... aku tahu kau pasti sangat membenciku, tapi aku ingin sekali minta maaf atas sikapku yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab ini."

Hitsugaya diam. Belum mau menjawab.

"Baiklah, cuma itu yang mau aku sampaikan. Jika ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus dua kesalahanku itu, katakanlah...."

Hitsugaya cuma diam lagi.

Hinamori seperti dapat mengerti perasaan Hitsugaya. Lalu ia pun beranjak dari tempat itu.

"Ma...maaf, Shiro, aku tak akan mengganggumu lagi. Sepertinya hubungan kita cu...cukup sampai disini saja." Hinamori kembali terisak.

"Tunggu...!" seru Hitsugaya akhirnya membuka suaranya. "Kau mau membuat kesalahan yang sama untuk ketiga kalinya bagi dirimu ?" Hitsugaya berbalik menghadap Hinamori.

Hinamori kaget. Kata-kata itu terdengar begitu aneh ditelinganya. Mengapa bisa Hitsugaya mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau pasti berpikir aku membencimu, kan ?"

Giliran Hinamori yang diam. Menantikan kata-kata Hitsugaya selanjutnya.

"Aku jatuh waktu itu bukan karena kamu. Kedua, kau tak mau menemuiku waktu itu pasti karena kau takut, takut kumarahi dan kubenci."

"Ma...maaf, Shiro...."

"Kau mau memutuskan hubungan kita ?"

"Kalau ternyata aku benar-benar menyakitimu, aku tak keberatan memutuskan hubungan ini." Hinamori menyeka air mata yang kembali menetes.

"Kalau aku tak membencimu ?"

"Apa itu benar ?"

"Apa yang membuatku bisa membencimu ?" Hitsugaya balik bertanya.

"Aku sama sekali tak menjengukmu dirumah sakit. Tentu saja itu menyakitkan kan ?"

"Kata siapa ?"

Hinamori diam.

"Kau tak menjengukku, ya pasti sudah kubilang tadi, kan, kau takut aku membencimu." Hitsugaya mendekati Hinamori, melekatkan pandangannya yang lurus ke sepasang mata _hazel_ yang berair dan kemerahan.

"Ka...kau mengerti itu ?"

"Apa yang tak kumengerti darimu, Momo ?" Hitsugaya memeluk Hinamori.

Hinamori membelalak tak percaya. Hitsugaya benar-benar dan sangat mengerti dirinya, yang ia kira Hitsugaya membencinya, tapi kenyataan malah sebaliknya, Hitsugaya benar-benar bisa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

*****************************

Mereka kembali mengadakan kemah, di tempat yang sama, dengan cerita awal.

"Aku benar-benar ingin menangkap mereka kali ini, Shiro..." ucap Hinamori di tepi sungai itu.

"Tak akan kumaafkan kalau sampai kau terjatuh." Hitsugaya bercanda.

"Aku tahu...." Hinamori tersenyum. Tanpa halangan berhasil ia tangkap satu dari kunang-kunang itu. Dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak yang memang telah mereka siapkan dari rumah.

Keduanya bertiarap memandang kotak dan isinya itu. Tampak kunang-kunang itu berpendar dengan indahnya.

"Indah sekali, ya, Shiro...."

"Ya, memang indah, tapi tak ada yang lebih indah darimu..." ucap Hitsugaya melihat ke Hinamori.

Pandangan itu begitu indah bagi Hinamori. Dan wajah mereka makin mendekat, hingga bibir mereka sedikit bersentuha, hingga ada yang mengejutkan mereka.

"Eh, lihat...lihat!!!" suara itu datang hingga mengharuskan mereka menjauhkan wajah lagi.

"Aduh, sepertinya kita mengganggu, ya..." si rambut oranye pemilik suara itu mundur.

Hitsugaya dan Hinamori cuma mendengus kesal dengan tingkah mereka.

..........**OWARI**..........

Udda deh….

Kalo ada yg niatan ripyu, silahkan, kalo kga….

Ya udah,…..

Jaa neeeee!!!!!


End file.
